


Love Like You

by PeterStark



Series: Irondad and Spiderson Songfics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Irondad, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Peter Parker, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Songfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: "If I could begin to beHalf of what you think of meI could do about anythingI could even learn how to loveWhen I see the way you actWondering when I'm coming backI could do about anythingI could even learn how to love...like you."-Love Like You, by Rebecca Sugar





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FayeDuLake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeDuLake/gifts).



> I had fun with this one. I imagine most people would take this song from Tony's POV, but I decided to do Peter's. I hope you enjoy it.  
> I own nothing.

Peter stepped onto the elevator and smiled. "Can I go up to the lab, FRIDAY?"

"Of course, Peter." FRIDAY answered. "How are you?"

"Good." Peter nodded and patted his side where he'd been stabbed a few days earlier. "All healed up, sorry about that scare." He said as the elevator shot upwards. The lights dimmed at the same time and Peter smiled at the thoughtfulness Tony had programmed into FRIDAY.

"Please be quiet in the lab, Peter." FRIDAY advised. "This is your stop." The doors slid open.

"Thanks." Peter smiled. He stepped out and the lab doors opened for him immediatly, as they only did for him, Tony, and (sometimes, depending on Tony's mood) Bruce Banner. Peter felt like he was in pretty fantastic company. He stepped into the lab and set his backpack down next to the door as they slid shut. Peter kept his voice down as he spoke. "Sorry I'm late, I got the fifth degree from the decathelon te-" Peter froze. The whole room was full of holograms. Peter shook his head to focus on them. They were of his suit and Nat's. 

All over the lab there were fabrics going through tests, being stabbed and put under a great deal of pressure. Tony was working with some sort of metal that bent every which way. There was the base of what was obviously a new spidersuit on a maniquin, as well as a Black Widow suit. Peter then focused on Tony. The man's arm was out of the sling it was supposed to be in. His eyes had dark circles around them. A mug of coffe was next to him, but it wasn't steaming. Tony only drank hot coffee, yet he brought the cup to his lips and took a deep swig.

It didn't take much to connect the dots. Tony created most of the team's suits, but in the last mission, both Peter and Nat had been injured. Nat's wrist was broken and Peter had been stabbed and the team had been terrified of him bleeding out in the field. (Thank God for his healing factor...or the spider that bit him, either way, Peter was grateful.) Tony probably hadn't slept since then. Peter knew for sure he'd woken up with Tony watching over him...so Tony'd probably been up four day's straight, working himself to the bone trying to 'do better for next time.'

Peter could tell what the pinched look on Tony's face meant. He was fighting exhaustion, and a headache, likely.

"You know, you should get some sleep," Peter said, lowering his voice even further.

"Hey, Pete, you feeling okay? I've got some ideas," Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. "Um, about some new reinforced mesh fabric that'll move as you do without letting in sharp objects. I just have to work out how to...uh, make it work." Tony gestured widely with his hands. "How're you feeling?" Tony asked again.

Peter stared at Tony. He felt so inadequate next to the older man. So many people thought Tony Stark was callous, but they'd never seen this side. Tony worked harder than anyone else in the world...not for himself, but to make everyone else's lives better. He just gave and gave and gave of himself. Peter wished he could love like Tony. Tony, who'd had his heart smashed in a billion ways, still gave it out to others with all of his sincerity.

He'd never take care of himself when he could take care of someone else...Peter knew that, so he had to get crafty.

"Actually, I'm kinda tired." Peter folded his arms, careful to make sure a pinky peeked out to cover the faded injury at his side. "Super-healing makes me sleepy."

"You didn't have to come, kid. If you need sleep."

"Aunt May's not home." Peter answered an let Tony fill in the blanks on his own.

Tony nodded sympathetically. "You can stay. Do you want me to come with you?"

Peter had him, hook, line, and sinker. Peter held back his smile and kept up the kicked-puppy look. He pouted and nodded.

"Save and shut it down, FRIDAY." Tony called, stumbling forward and wrapping around Peter. They made it up to Peter's room and the teen curled up on the bed.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, kid." Tony laid down on the bed on top of the covers and, with his uninjured hand, combed his fingers through Peter's hair.

Peter closed his eyes and waited. It was only a few moments before Tony's hand stilled and his heartrate and breaths evened out. Peter turned and looked and Tony as he slept deeply. Peter was learning a thing or two about taking care of the man, or he was just becoming really manipulative, Peter didn't know which was which. 

"Thank you, Peter." FRIDAY said, so quiet that Tony couldn't possibly hear her.

Peter nodded and snuggled next to Tony. He whispered the words he could never say to Tony when he was awake. "'Night, Dad, love you." There was silence for a few moments before Tony mumbled something.

It's sounded suspiciously like: L'v oo, s'n.

Peter beamed and wished for a day where he could show his love half as well as Tony could. He reached down and grabbed a quilt. He wrapped it around Tony's shoulders and closed his eyes. He'd stay as long as it meant Tony got his rest.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll have a song that screams Irondad or Spiderson, let me know. :D  
> Have a great day.


End file.
